


I Can't Believe That I'm Leaving

by SeleneJessabelle12626



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Character Study, Dead Jschlatt, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp- Freeform, Everyone else is mortal, Gen, Introspection, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Post Dream SMP Finale, Post Dream SMP November 16th, References to past Wilbur and Schlatt collab videos, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur and Schlatt are gods who just wanna cause trouble, but like not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/SeleneJessabelle12626
Summary: They'd played this game a million times, so many times they no longer kept track of the score. One thing always stayed the same, at the end, after they'd chosen a winner, the world was destroyed. This time, Wilbur wasn't ready to see it completely obliterated.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	I Can't Believe That I'm Leaving

“So. Who won?” 

Wilbur looked back over his shoulder as Schlatt entered the remains of Wilbur’s own ‘final control room’. The man had dropped the glamor he’d kept up for the past months, no longer hunched and elderly but back to his normal self, suit pristine and horns gleaming in the waning afternoon light.

“Personally I think I did. I denied you lot the satisfaction of killing me. Though I will admit that this,” he gestured at the destruction before them, the still crumbling crater of L’Manburg, “this is something pretty. One of these days you’re gonna have to teach me how you wire shit up because I couldn’t have replicated this if I’d tried. Tell me this though Wilbur, why only limit Techno to two Withers? We both know he coulda easily gotten more.” 

Wilbur exhaled in amusement, pushing his hair away from his face. “Had to cut him off somewhere. If he’d had his way there would have been ravagers. You remember-”

“Yeah yeah, your stupid rat cage experiment. Boy am I glad I don’t have to be your test dummy for those anymore. Still can’t fucking swim because of you. I mean c’mon drowning sucks.” He sat down beside Wilbur, both of them pointedly ignoring the bloodstain in the corner of the room as they dangled their legs through the open wall. 

Just past the edge of the destruction Tubbo and Quackity had set up a small area, plans stretched out across a table in front of them by the looks of it. They gestured at the ruins, enthusiastic and smiling despite everything. 

“So what do you think? What’s our end game this time? I know we did lava last time but I really think that there’s something poetic about blowing the whole thing up. Finishing what you started ya know, full circle-”

“I’m going to leave it.” he interrupted, not meeting Schlatt’s eyes, gaze firmly on the small group that had gathered at the other end of the valley. They’d placed down chests now, steadily filling them with building materials. 

“What? We never leave it. That’s how this whole thing works man. We fuck around, one of us wins, we destroy the world and then we do it again. You can’t seriously be-”

He tuned Schlatt out, letting his thoughts drift like the smoke in the air. Schlatt had a point, that is how they always had done it. For millennia untold, the two of them had played this game. A pair of Gods unleashed upon the universe to do whatever they pleased. For a long time it had been just them and only them, worlds uninhabited by anything but animals. That had grown boring soon enough and they’d drifted apart to cause their own chaos. That was when Wilbur had begun including mortals in his games. Of course that wasn’t to say they hadn’t worked together again, this wasn’t the first smp they’d been in together. The last one had gone in a hailstorm of explosions. Schlatt apparently wanted this to end the same way.

“I’m going to leave it.” He repeated, completely uncaring of whatever argument Schlatt was trying to put forth. The man was charismatic, that was a given, but Wilbur had long ago grown immune to his charms. 

Schlatt let out a long sigh of exasperation, rubbing at his face. “Alright, fine. You at least wanna tell me why?”

He wasn’t sure why he’d come to the decision to leave this world to its own devices after his departure. Maybe it had something to do with it not being his creation in the first place? Maybe it was because there were faces he recognized already here when he found it? Maybe he’d let himself join in their mortal games and politics too quickly, gotten too attached to the ideals that had initially been little more than a joke? Maybe he was simply tired. Something about this entire experience had been so different than the worlds he’d had before, even the ones where he himself played at being human. 

His thoughts flashed to a night before a campfire, Tommy to his left and Fundy to his right, both slumped against him asleep as Wilbur gently strummed his guitar. To the way they’d all looked to him as a leader not with fear as so many had in other worlds, but as someone to be trusted and believed in. To cries of freedom and celebration as soon as Tommy had been bandaged and allowed to leave his bed, an arrow wound still healing in his chest. It had been so very different back then. And then Schlatt had arrived. Wilbur had let himself fall into old habits of competitiveness and madness so easily, as easy as greeting an old friend. And it had been fun, gods it was fun, ridiculously freeing and familiar. He’d spun silver with his tongue, charmed Techno to his side despite the other God having come for his own reasons, convinced the owner of this world to arm him despite not truly needing it. The power was intoxicating, like a game of chess where the whole world was his board and with an opponent he knew on the other side. Their game continued as it had a hundred times before. 

But there had been Tommy. And Tubbo. And Niki. And Quackity. And Fundy. And all of the humans who’d come to view him as a leader, not realizing they were pawns in a far far bigger game than they realized. They were passionate about this world. They _loved_ this world and the country they were fighting for. It was much harder to think about destroying something when he was eye to eye with the people who would perish with it. When he knew their names and their faces and their personalities. 

The night before the so-called ‘war’ he’d snuck away and removed three entire stacks of TNT from beneath L’Manburg. 

When he’d pushed the button despite everything, it was a last hoorah, a last goodbye. He’d watched the carnage with apathy, knowing that this should be the last time such chaos ruled this world. He’d let the sword run through him, let his human body bleed out and die. And left this world to its own devices. 

Wilbur Soot stood and held out a hand to Jebidiah Schlatt, pulling him to his feet. “Let’s let this one stay. Just this once.” He let his lips curl into a smile “Besides, the winner decides what happens to the world anyway.”

And _even though I'm finished  
I'm not quite done with it  
No matter how far I run south I'm always there  
My lovers, my colleagues  
My best friends and enemies  
I don't think I want to leave you  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I'm Sorry Boris" by Wilbur Soot


End file.
